Juvenile Hearts
by BehindtheShadow
Summary: 'Childish abandon in flowering fields, A paradise of innocence and joy, together there we shared our feelings, not yet understood by juvenile  hearts.'


Juvenile Hearts

**Chapter One**

'_Thinking of you so fondly again, of lost days and forgotten joy, tender hearts and unsaid words.'_

* * *

><p>What is love? Is it merely a feeling brought on by the attraction of two subconscious'? Or is it, like the Merriam Webster dictionary stated, ' an object of attachment, devotion, or admiration?'<p>

I could not explain this feeling residing in my chest, I'd merely blamed it on the Chinese food I had found in the garbage can an hour prior. Although, I knew it had nothing to do with my eating habits, but because of a certain individual I was recently reunited with.

I was dwelling, my usually hobby for a monotonous, damp and overcast day in Station Square's artificial park. Amongst the soft patter of rain, scattering from leaf to leaf in the shelter of a nearby tree I had found to nourish my foggy mind, I heard a soft laugh. I was drawn to it. Mysteriously. Compelled to find the origin of this seemingly sweet but haunting mirth, I stumbled across, what looked to me, a lunatic. Bluntly said. Haunting, like I affirmed before, but part of me was saddened, unknowingly, upon watching her. She span, round and round, as if in a trance, and I too, just by watching her. Melodiously giggling to herself, dancing in the park's fountain, throwing handfuls of water in the air and desperately trying to catch the man made rain with delicate fingertips. Her dress, wet with rain and muggy fountain water clung to her precarious frame whilst her quills danced about her waist and stuck to the side of her despondent and somewhat euphoric face. It felt like forever before she noticed my presence and I shrunk back behind the tree I had been scrutinizing behind. She simply stopped, rain flowing along the outline of her face and neck, down the valley of her chest, smiling to herself, she stepped out of the marble fountain, barefoot. I did not know how to proceed, I had never been given this type of training. How do I react? What do I say? Is she sane? Is she a danger to humanity?

"What is your directive, hedgehog?" I asked.

She stared at me, quizzically, never releasing her smile.

"Answer me!"

I was starting to lose my patience with this female. She was fanatical, I gathered and damn well starting to exasperate me. She laughed behind her hand and turned, dancing back towards the fountain, humming faintly. Her hum grew into song and amidst the rain, I was captivated;

'But our love it was stronger by far than the love,

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser than we

-And neither the angels in heaven above,

Nor the demons down under the sea,

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel.

The moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,

In the sepulchre there by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea.'

She began to hum again and leap from puddle to puddle on the cracked sidewalk. I shook my head and began to approach her, I needed answers, she was casting a spell on me it seemed and I could feel a certain and foreign feeling burn in my chest. Six feet away from her now, five, four, thre- I halted, she spun to face me, still humming that eerie tune. I was face to face with this mad women and the only thing I could think about was her eyes, a startling emerald green. Deep with a sorrowful and saddened past, glazed with false happiness.

"Love." She whispered.

I inhaled abruptly and realized she was answering my question from before. Her directive was love? Was such a thing capable? She was close to me, our noses almost touching, I started to get that feeling again in my chest, that burning sensation., I stepped away from her, she smiled and began her previous activities, and before I knew it she had waltzed into the forest and quickly and almost ghost like, disappeared. Don't ask me how long I stood there, I can't remember. Dazed, I squinted and looked to the sky, the sun had started to shine once again, flooding the area with a golden hue, reflections resonating off the raindrop adorned trees. A cold chill blew in and I found myself alone again, her presence, her scent completely gone, as if she'd never been there and I began to question it myself. I would have believed it too, if not for that faint burning in my chest.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhhh, time for another depressing FF. I felt inspired after reading and thinking. So i guess this is like an introduction, if you like it let me know and I shall write MOAR FOR YU.<p>

The song is a poem by Edgar Allen Poe, Annabel Lee, it sends chills down my spine, in a good way. And the tune shes humming you ask? Why is it eerie and haunting you ask?

Youtube it. - Annabel Lee - Nox Arcana - Lemme know what you think.

Adieu.

**BehindtheShadow**


End file.
